Blood Ties
by xaya xandria
Summary: Half-vampire? cool!, fight demons? hm not bad, save the vampire race? bring it on , Tien's partner? no way in hell!
1. Chapter 1

Competition

I stared at the photo of my parents . They met with an accident 8 years ago on my 10th birthday , leaving me and my brother Jack alone. But now im gonna get them back by winning the fighting competition . If Jack wont willingly leave me , im gonna sneak out with the help of Nathan. He is my Best friend , we were together since kindergarden and we graduated high school yesterday. We were planing to go for medicine , but im going to college after winning the competition .Ha im gonna miss them . Im gonna take part in a fighting competition of supernaturals , the one who wins this competition gets a wish in which they can go back through time , and im gonna win this inorder to get my parents back. My phone rang interepting my train of thoughts. I looked at the caller id , it was Nathan.

" hi nat "

" So did you tell Jack " he asked with a concerned voice.

" Um no , come over so i can persuade him with your help " i said sounding excited.

" You know even i dont agree with YOU taking part in the competition "

" Ha come on , we have went through this . Now im waiting come fast ... bye " I hung the phone and went down stairs to talk with my brother . He is five years older than me and is currently working in a bank . I know he wont allow me to go for the competition , but bad luck im going in any situation.

" Jack , i need to talk to you " i said walking towards him , he was talkin to someone in the phone .

" Hold on sis " ugh it must be his stupid girlfriend Anita . I hate her , always taking care of everyone . God she even wont hurt a insect also .

" So wat sup? " JAck said looking at me . I went and sat on the couch facing him.

" See dont make a mess after i tell you this . I wont change my mind even if you dont like this " i said looking at his expression which was a mix of confusion and suspision. I took a deep breath " Im going to take part for the supernatural fighting competition. I got selected , and i will be leaving tomorrow for the three months training . " I didnot not have chance to complete before he bursted " What the hell are you talking about . Your are not going to compete .You are a human , Its dangerous. Look its not like the game which you play with Nathan , its- " .

" Hey are you telling that im not strong " nathan said walking towards us .

" What even you agreed to her ? " Jack said sending daggers at him. They kept glaring at eachother . UGH why are guys like this.

" k im going to bed or i will be late to- " Again jack interepted

" You are not going anywhere . And thats final. " and then turning to Nathan " and from where did she get the information about the competition ? "

" One of her friend , who is a werewolf told her " Nathan said with a calm voice. HAha its really good having supernatural friends . Dont mistake all three of us present in this room are humans . I used to sneak out with Nathan on weekend during night to meet our supernatural friends. I had some in school studying with me and also some are Jack's friends. Ha no one can hide anything from me.

" Well i dont care what you think , but im going to compete " i said getting a hold of Nathan's hand and heading upstairs .

" No you are not " jack shouted.

" Yes i am " i yelled opening my door and slamming it so that the conversation is over.

I jumped into the bed lying down facing Nathan who was sitting on my computer chair.

" So Whats the time ?" i asked .

" 10:30 . why ? " i gave him a You- forgot look to him.

" I Mia am sneaking out with YOUR help from this house after half an hour , so that Jack wont stop me in the morning and i can reach the training camp without any distractions " i told him packing my clothes and things.

"Do you really want to - " before he could finish his questioning , his cell rung . " Hello- ya i will be coming late - yaya -bye " he hung the phone averting his gaze back to me. I knew what he was going to say , but im going to compete and no one can change that.

" Ok lets go " i said standing up and taking a glance at my mirror. I was 5'11 with dark brown hair which ends till my waist , tied up in a pony tail . Im pale and i noticed my golden eyes sparkling with excitment . Turning back i jumped from the window and landed gracefully on the ground . ' let the game begin ' i thought to myself and getting into the car. The drive was peacfull and we reached the end of the town after half an hour. I got out of the car taking the map out and waiting for Nathan to park the car away fron the forest. The map shows the direction of my destination. The competition will start after the three months trainning and now im going for that.

" So lets start walking " Nathan said taking the map .We stopped walking after 15mins seeing a big gate in front of us.

" Now you are not allowed inside . So this is it " i said trning back to face Nathan.

" Ya i guess " He said a with a sad face.

" Ha dont be so moody " i said giving him a goodbye hug. " Now go " parting from him. He gave me a last wave and turned back to the wood.

" Im gonna miss you " he yelled .I turned towards the gate and saw a man standind there. He looked he was in his late forties . I handed him my entrance letter , waiting for him to open the gate.

" Come in dear " he gustered to me opening the gate. The inside was just like a huge school with playground, court etc. This place was really huge.I made my way inside the main building , searching for the office.I smirked when i saw everyone watching me as if i had two heads.I think no one knew there was a human competing in this tournament. A group with two girls and three boys walked towards me with a smile plastered on each of their face. All of them looked of my age. I think i already made friends here.

"Hey you must be Mia . Im Damien " a guy with black hair and bright green eyes said giving me a welcome shake hand.

**Well how is my story.I hope you like it. and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you must be Mia . Im Damien " a guy with black hair and bright green eyes said giving me a welcome shake hand.

" Ya hi" i said looking at others.

" Ok first let me show you the reception , so you can get the room key and on the way i will introduce you to my friends" Damein said leading the way and the others following him.I guess he is the leader of this group, wondering why they befriend with me.

" so this is Eva, Chris, Alex and Nora" he said pointing to them. I could easily make out Eva and Chris are vampires , Alex and Nora were shapeshifters. Damien was only the exception as he was a mix of werewolf and a vampire. GOOd there were no pixies or faries in this group , i hate them like hell.

" Um hi everyone" I said with a smile. the chris guy was really checking me out for a long time .UGh pervertish moron ,odd after calling him that in my head he stared at me , well i satrted glaring at him.

" Hi lets get your key" Nora said hanging her hand in my shoulder . I turned to her breaking the eye contact with chris.

" Ya sure , but before that how did you guys know me? and..." ugh Moron interepted me " Jack called us and told me to keep a eye on you" he said looking into my eyes.

" That doesnt mean you should always stare at me you ass hole" I said turning to look at the others who would provide me with a good answer.

"Well i studied with Jack and he called me to show you around thats it" damien said giving me a small smile.

" Oh" i said opening the reception door. I got my key and a list of instrutions for the training.

" This thing has so many pages" I complained looking at others.

" oh let me shoten it for you 1. You shouldnt bite anyone 2. you arent allowed to fight other than during the training section , which will be from 8am to 1pm. 3. During the battle you are supposed to use the weapons given by the trainer , no using poison on the weapons etc.. 4. you should not kill anyone ." Alex said this ending with a wink.

" Thats it" i said looking at the sheets.

" And one more thing there will be a battle every week , and according to that you will be ranked for the tournament." Damien said with a worried expression.

" Thats cool." i could here the girls whispering and making noises fron behind, wonder why?. Even Nora and Eva was looking in that direction and drooling. I looked at the boys raising an eyebrow.

"Turn around and see for yourself "chris said as if challenging me.

I turned around , there stood a boy of my age i mean a vampire with brownish balck hair , pale , the think that surprised me was his eye colour , there were the same as mine. Why are all the girls drooling for him, he is just like an ordinary vampire but not to avoid he is gorgeous.

I turned back with the same questioning , Chris and Damien let out a sigh.

" Guess your not like the other girls." Alex said looking at chris and damien.

" He is the prince of vampires and the most gorgeous creature ever known to the supernatural world." Damien said rubbing his forehead. Poor guys.

" Not to mention every girls wants to date him" chris said.

" Oh whats his name? " i asked looking in that direction once more.

" Tien " Alex said looking at Eva with a sad expression. Hm i guess Alex likes her. Yuppyyy got a new mission to bring them together, i thought. I heard a low chuckle beside me. I looked at chris with a confused face. Then it clicked , ahhhhh he can read minds.

" Yup , you cant hide anything from me" he said with a smirk. As if there are lots of things he can get from my mind, i thought glaring at Chris, odd i could feel someone's eyes watching me from side . I turned to my side , surprised that Tien was looking at my eyes with an odd expression , when he noticed me looking at him , he put an expressionless face and walked past me. I turned to Chris, he gave me a grin " Not telling you what he was thinking" ugh why cant he be a bit more nice.

"Dont worry Mia he cant read Tien's mind" damien said .

"Poor chris dont know how to use his gift" i teased him making faces. I noticed his eye colour changed into red, hm a fight . c'mon play boy i thought .

He jumped to me using his vampire speed , but it was easy to dodge him . He tried hitting me , too bad i got a punch. He is gonna pay for raised his leg , i grabbed his ankle and jumped off quick enough for his body to swung around and hit the wall . He fell down with a thud . I stood there looking at him as he tried to stand up.I could hear whistles and hooting from the crowd around us.

" She is good" a shrill voice from the stairs said. I looked up to see some vampires and Tien standing there looking at me.I turned back and saw a girl trying to carry looked similar to Chris.I went over and helped her.

" Do you know Chris? " I asked her on the way to the nurse.

"Ya he is my brother" She said with a smile.

"oh"

" Dont worry he was going to get it from you or someone else soon enough" She seems friendly.

We laid Chris on a bed and the nurse began checking his back.

"By the way my name is Ashley"

" Mia " i said extending my hands.

" Your are odd, not like other humans " She said sowly.

" um why do you say that" i asked with excitment.

" Chris is not happy as he cant read your mind .And thats why he is acting rude to you" she said looking at her zooned out brother.

" But he read it before" i said .

" ya that was the thoughts which you said openly, which anyone can understand from your face. so your the second one whom chris cant read their mind" she said and went over Chris.

" Tomorrow will be the first training section. Every contestent is allowed be at the ground at 8am and there will also be a battle to rank you, the weapons will be provided ." a woman's voice echoed the building.

Tomorrow is gonna be an awesome day. I hope Chris will be alright by tomorrow .With that i went to my room to find him lying on one of the twin bed beside the window...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my story .sry about this chap , its a bit short.**

WHAT THE HECK, no one told me he was my room mate and i wanted the bed beside the window.

" Hi" i said as i walked to him . He opened his eyes and looked at me GOD KNOWS FOR HOW LONG.

" Hi Mia " i said waving my hand .

" So " he said opening a he is much of a jerk, now how do i get him to shift to the other enough of being polite and back to the real Mia.

" Ok let me get this to you that even i dont want to share the room with you and i want this bed" i said with a stern face and the jerk just stared at me. "And will you stop staring when i say something " .

" Well its my wish to stare or not and im not giving you this bed " he said turning back to the really is getting on my nerves. Ugh control control i dont want anything to happen like looked at me with an expressionless face but it changed into god, i turned around and ran to the bathroom.I looked into the mirror to find my eyes black with a red outline .Please tell me he didnt notice it.I took a shower to calm my body and mind . I dried myself by a towel which was hanging beside the shower.

SHIT i dont have anything to change .I tied the towel around my body which reached above my knee.I peeked through the door to find Tien sleeping on his bed turned towards the window.I let out a sigh of relief and tip toed to my drawyer digging it for my nighty.

" Thats my towel " Tien said from behind.

" Close your eyes you jerk otherwise i will strangle you to death" i said turning to look at him.

" Ho really " he said coming closer, his golden eyes glowing .

"Stop right there and dont come closer" i said gripping the towel tighter." ugh what the hell do you want? " i asked frustrated.

" My towel" he simply said stopping just centimetres away." And what happened to your eyes" .

" Just turn around, i will give your towel" i said trying to change the subject which he was bringing gave me an odd look and turned around.I immediatly put on a blue nighty and threw the towel on his head.

" Good night Tien" i said popping on the bed beside the window.I heard him muttering some curses before he went to the other bed.

**please please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

" Can you please shut your mouth. I am trying to sleep " Tien said annoyed as i was jumping up and down with excitement. I was keeping on blabberrig on what weapon i want. I know its was only 6am , but this was my first official battle atleast for me. By 7 i was fully ready for the battle , just waiting for the weapon. They told they it will be delivered to our room and i was waiting for it . There was a knock on the door .I jumped from where i was sitting and got to the door, opening it in a hurry.

" Um Tien? " ugh the girl standing in front of me asked with this a doubtfull is the third girl this morning asking for him. Dont they have any other job.

" He is not here " i said with a serious tone. " Who's there? " Tien asked . Bloody Moron , he knew who it was. I turned to the girl who was glaring at me now and shut the door in front of her.

" Seriously how many girls do you date at a time? " i asked turning to look at him. I opened my mouth to continue but was intrepted by someone knocking on the door.

" Go get it , it might be one of your whores " i said plopping on my bed. Guess i was wrong , it was a man of 30s , he handed something to Tien and went off with a smile. " I didnt know you dated men " i said sarcastly.

" Really . I thought you knew everything about me " He said closing the door and turning to face me. Thats when i saw the Box and two envelopes. He threw one of the envelope to me , taking the box which took my attention. I opened the letter , to see the most shocking thing. It read : Mariella v/s Naveen , weapon : Bare hand. Thats it? I looked over Tien to see him Checking out a Black Dagger. He turned to look at me and started laughing seeing the expression of my face. Now thats rude , he laughed rolling on his bed. I know i feel pathetic. " You ...buahhhh...anyway whose your oponent? " he asked rubbing his eyes.

" Naveen " i said , but something was not rite , when he heard that name his expression changed into a serious one, wonder why?.

" Well then good luck , hope you will come back alive " he said and went out of the room. We will see that , what does he think of me. Just because im a human doesnt mean im weak.I went to the field and saw there was a Ring covered with glass from all the four side , guess this is the battle field. I went over to my group seeing all of them with their weapons.I let ot a sigh .

" Hi guys " i said waving at them . Everyone returned with a smile except for Chris , he didnt even look at me for once. Fine be it that way , i didnt do anything for appolozising .

Now that i know why Tien's expression changed by hearing my oponents name, Naveen was a powerfull Demon , someone who cant be beat by others. But i dont think thats the only reason , there is something more between them. The instructor announced that the battle will start in a minute and called the first fighters. I felt bad for Chris loosing the fight, afterall half of it is beacause of me. They called Tien's name and he was being paired up with a demon . I think he really liked breaking peoples bone , because the demon was not even able to move after the fight.

" Now the Last fighters Mariella and Naveen".

I went over to the field and saw Naveen for the first time. He looked good with his meronish black hair falling down his forehead matching his night black eyes. He smirked and lunged at me , grabbing my arm and throwing me to the wall. Now that hurts...i got up dusting off my arm . I ran to him , slamming him to wall and punching his jaw with a double force . I saw his face reddning , and released him , so he could breath. well guess that was a big mistake , he kicked me in the stomach , makking me move backwards because of the force. I faked a kick but turned that into a double punch, which struck into his gut. He raised his hand to grab me , but i flipped him .The glass broke into pieces as he hit the wall with a thud. I went over him grabbing his hair and throwing him back to the field . I was gonna kick him when a man came in blocking me. He announced me as the winner and checked on Naveen , nodding at two people who came and carried him to the nurse. Ops a little damage.

" Good job Mia " Eva said hugging my bloodied body. I smiled at her and saw Chris looking at me. I smiled with a sorry look. I think he is ok now because he smiled back. I dont know why i feel him as Nat. Ahhhhhhhhh ...i miss them. I will call them today , telling about my victory.

" Guys , i need to freshen up and take a long nap " i said getting up . On the way , i saw Tien with a girl. I showed my tongue out in a kiddish way and carried on to the room , but not before i saw his lips curve into a small smile.I showered and jumped on my bed , clicking Nat's number.

" Hi ...


	5. Chapter 5

" Hi Nat "

_" Miaa...idiot thought of calling me now only...anyway how is it going so far? " _

" Awesome...and u know what? Today i finally fought officially with the most powerful demon , Naveen and he is also the demon prince...are'nt i great..."

_" what? Are you ok...where re you now? "_

" I won stupid...and ask where he is?...In the bed , bandaged.." I heard him let out a sigh. " So is Jack there? "

_" Ya hold on a sec " _

" Hi Jackyy...oh my god Tien. What the hell happened? " He came in all bloodied. " um i will call you later " i hung up the phone, slidding off the bed. He held up his hand , trying to say he was ok. Ya i can see that...he is bleeding like hell. Before i could get to his side , he fell flat on the ground. Who did this to him? I sat down with his head on my lap inspecting his wounds..Shadow Walkers! the most dangerous Demon. I have read about them...those demons who only come out at night and the servants of the Demon king. Why would they attack him?puff i would be in this condition if the king saw what i did to his son. I tried doing everything i knew. Useless if he was a human , the CPR would have worked. Oh god...Mia think...ahhhh yes! Blood , it would help. Maybe i can lend him some. I made a small cut and stuck my wrist into his mouth. He began sucking . Finally his eyes slowly opened and looked at my face then to my wrist which was stuck to his mouthh

" You shouldnt have done that dammit " he said jerking off my hand and getting up. HUH? I tried to help him and this is what i get in return , that is what i thought first . I turned around to retort but i was struck at the scene i saw. He kneeled down his eyes turning into pitch black , cluntching to his stomach . His shirt tore open to reveal dark black wings protruding out from his back. Ok is he really a vampire or a new creature?. I always had a doubt , he wasnt normal. I know its not the time for kidding but seriously...He stood up extending his wings and moved really fast , i could only make out i was pinned to the wall by him , his grip becoming harder with each second. He bent down into my neck revealing his pure white fangs..wish i had one like that. Ok he is gonna kill meeee...Before i could react i felt his fangs sink into my skin and sucking out my blood . He didnt stop...he just kept on sucking.

" Oh shit...Mae ...Mae... " oh good, atleast he came into his sense now. I couldnt make out anything what was happening , soon i was engulffed by darkness...but he called me Mae...Mae...

_I ran as fast i could with my 8 year old legs...i knew he was there chasing behind trying to comfort me._

_" Mae stop..."_

_At last i couldnt move aymore i collapsed on the grass , trying to gain back my breath. He came and sat beside me, he didnt look at me, i knew if we did look at eachother ,we couldnt help the tears . He took my hand and squeezed it lightly._

_" I gonna miss you " i whisphered to the 8year old boy sitting beside me. _

_" You wont forget me , will you ? " he asked taking my arms into his._

_" Never " now i couldnt realy help myself from crying. I dont want to leave...!_

_" I promise i will come back , promise me you wont forget me " i asked with a tear streaked face._

_" I promise " he said confidently. We walked back , holding hands...I am gonna miss him._

_I ran to the car not even daring to look back..._

_" Im sorry dear. You have to face this " Mom said and pressed my forehead pushing me to darkness._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for reviewing my story...i hope you will also like this chapter...**

I found myself staring up at the familiar ceiling of my dorm. The dream , no not a dream, its the only think i remember about my childhood before we moved on to our new house. I dont remember anything , even his face or the place from where we came. Wish i would be able to find him somewhere. Then last night's incidents came rushing back causing me to lay back again on the bed. I am gonna kill that bastard...he bloody bit me and that to for helping him. But he..he had wings , and i dont remember reading or hearing about vampires having wings. Maybe he is a mix of vampire and angel, but that cant happen , the child will be any one of the kind as vampire and angel doesnt go together. The only think which i wanted to know was why did he call me Mae? There is only one person who calls me that and i havnt seen him for ages. What if he is the boy whom i am searching for? what rubbish it cant be him. He is so stubborn and arrogant , plus he is a royalty.

" oh you are awake " Tien's voice brought me back to reality.I was ready to take the life out of him for draining me. i jumped off the bed , tackling him to the ground.

" Ahh sweety i know you missed me " he said embracing me.

" Ya rite , you wish " i said taking his hand and twisting it . He just kept grinning at me, stupid monkey . I tried getting up , but failed as one of his hand around my waist was holding me tightly to him . He really is enjoying this. Well maybe i can ask what was that happened yesterday. As i opened my mouth to bombard him with questions , the door opened to reveal a grinning Chris. But that was wipped off as soon as he saw us. He stood there glaring straight at Tien not even glancing at me. Behind him stood a man and a girl of my age and a sweet little boy , around 5 or 6 years old. Chris then looked at me with cold eyes and turned his back to me, facing the man.

" Thank you dear " i heard the man speak and then enter the room with a smile. I looked at Tien with an expression asking him whether he knew them or not.

" Why is she sleeping on top brother , daddy ? " The boy asked with an innocnet expression , looking at his father . I looked up at them and quickly got off Tien.

" Brotherrrrrrrrrr..." the boy yelled throwing his hands around Tien's neck . " Is she your girlfriend ? " he asked looking at me. If he wasnt small i would have punched him right now. But i have a weakness for small children.

" If you like her and if she approves of..." before he could finish what he was saying , the boy squealed " yes yes i love her " jumping to me , i caught him easily .He wrapped his hands around my neck smiling at me.

" Will you be my brother's girlfriend ? " he asked me with his puppy eyes. AHhhhhh he is soo cutee...how can i say no.

" Ya sure buddy " i said smiling at him.

" Really " he said hugging me. The man , no Tien's father cleared his throat which made me and Tien look at his direction. And i almost forgot he was also the king , well to tell the truth he doesnt really look like a king.

" If you would excuse us , i would like to talk to my son " He said in a formal tone.

" Oh sure " I said going out with Tien's bro hanging on my shoulder.

" So whats your name ? " I asked taking him to the ground.

" Noah " he said running to the nearby lake This kid is soo cuteeeee...we started playing random games .

" Hi " A girl's voice came from behind .

I turned back to see the girl who came with Tien's dad. " Hi " i said extending my hand .

" I am laura , Tien's cousin " she said smiling at me . I opened my mouth to speak but she interepted " So Mia what was going in there when we came in ? " she asked grinning widely at me. She seems a friendly type, guess i will get along with her . But why are they here.

" Um nothing...i ...i was just... " Ugh what am i supposed to say , that he bit me and i was trying to bite him back. I saw Tien and his father walking towards us , Tien seemed tensed .

" Hello dear , I am derek , Tien's father " he said looking at me.

" Hi , Mia " i said nodding . Derek opened his mouth to say something but turned to Laura.

" Well we better go now , its getting late " derek said to Laura and then looking at Noah who was standing beside me holding my finger.

" No i am not coming , i will stay with Tien and his girlfriend " Noah said cluntching to my dress.

" We will come back again Noah " he said looking at him " i have some unfinished bussiness here " he said averting his eyes to me. Huh what did he mean by that , well i know i am involved in this because he said that for my information.

" Then ok " he said loosining his hold. " bye Tien's..." he started but i kneeled down kissing his cheek " Just Mia " .

He smiled nodding and turning to Tien . He walked forward and kneeled down kissing on the same spot were i kissed . " Bye Noah " he said smiling at Noah and then smirking at me. Idiot!

" Bye Tien , Mia " Laura said getting into the big Limo.

we walked back with Tien beside me. " So why did they come here ? because of what happened yesterday? " i asked looking at him .

" No they dont know about it . I sneaked out of the castle and entered this tournament. " Ohh just like me and they found him now only .He continued " And what happened yesterday , just keep it between me and you as a boyfriend secret " he said smirking at me .

" I am not your girlfriend " i protested .

" But you told it yourself " He pointed out .

" Thats because i didnt want to upset Noah " i said turning right.

" oh really " he said pushing me to the side and pinning me to the wall . I glared at his smirking stupid face .

" Hi Mia " I turned my head to see my whole group staring at me , expect for Chris who ws glaring at us. I really dont know whats wrong with him.

" I will see you later " tien said leaning down to my ear . He was gone in seconds before i could respond . Damn he is smart , he knew i would ask him to explain of what happened yesterday and he just got out of it smartly . Damn you escaped this time...

I looked over to my friend , all giving me a look of disbelief and ' u gotta tell me everything ' especially Eva and Nora . I saw Naveen walk past me giving me a death glare . Whats wrong with these people and his look i knew he was planning something really horrible for me.

Ahhhh this is gonna be a long day...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and keep reading...:)) i would be really happy if i get more reviews so that i can update the next chap fast..!**

I was getting ready for my next battle and you know what , this time i got a really big sword . And i am fighting with Eva . We kind of made a deal that , if i win she gotta go out on a date with Alex . I should atleast do this much for him , afterall he promised me to keep my secret .

Two days back i was practising in an isolated area thinking about many things and it became vigorous. I began destroying the forest , cutting down the trees and punching it . I couldnt really control my anger and i dont know what came over me .I was strangling a deer when Alex came over and pushed me back on a tree. He looked at me concerned and with shock and for the first time i saw fear in his eyes. That brought me brought me back . I told him to keep this to himself and not to talk about it anymore . But he didnt answer my question of how he knew i was there . He just told someone told him i was here , but didnt tell who. So now here i am getting ready .

" Mia just be carefull ok " Tien told when i turned the door knob. I turned back with a raised eyebrow . " What cant i be worried about my girlfriend ? " he said with a smirk.

" I am not your girlfrienddddddddddd..." i said looking at him . He just smirked , ugh idiot he really knows how to get on my nerves.

" Ugh... u know what..." I shut the door without completing what i was gonna say . Even something told me this is not gonna be a good day. But what will happen here ? With that i went out to the ground and met with my gang.

" Ahh someone is looking good today " i said giving a side glance to Eva . She just looked here and there , as if she doesnt know what i am talking about.

" Alex is so hyper today " Damien said confused .

" Why wouldnt he be ? " i said smirking . Alex just smiled at me looking at Eva who was tomato red by now. Chris havent talked to me since that 'me on Tien' incident , what the hell is his problem ? one minute he is so friendly and then when he sees me talking with Tien , he stops talking with me. I waited for my name to be called . Tien's fight was already over at first and ofcourse he won . I thought after that it was mine , well last time it was like that . But Chris was called .

" All the best " I said smiling at him . He smiled back and went inside the battle field. It kind of surprised me that he took only 5 mins to finish off his oponent. Then it was my turn .

The fight started and i didnt really want to hurt Eva and get her bruised. I tried dodging many of her moves , but this wasnt going anywhere . So I charged at her trying to pin her to the wall , but she skiped. Now lets get into action , i am tired of this. She was loosing , her energy was going down and me although i was a bit drained i wanted to win. To end this , i brought my sword to the side and moved with force into her right hand and then brushed her leg with the sword , tearing her dress .Now dont think i am evil , vampires can heal fast and this is a fight guys .

She kneeled down screaming , cluntching to her hand . Ok now i didnt expect that! i kneeled down at her side trying to know what was happening. My eyes widened with shock when i saw her wound burning . Whats happening ?

" Eva...oh my god...are you ok? " everyone started surrounding us , even the management came in secs inspecting her wound . She passed out, while i was still shaking her to keep her eyes open . I heard someone saying that the sword was poisoned . What?

I looked at everyone for answers but thet were busy staring at Eva . Alex came rushing pushing me to the side and taking my place , begging her to wake up.

" Eva c'mon wale up..! wake up !open your eyes dammit " he said with cluntched teeth.

" What the hell did you do ? " He yelled looking at me . I couldnt answer , eevn i didint know what just happened and whats going on right now .

" Sorry to say this but she is dieing , and its because... " one of the management lady looked at me and then to my sword on the side " the sword is poisoned with some kind of demon poison " she completed the sentence smelling the sword .

What ? How can that happen ? I just got this in the morning and obviously i didint do anything with it . Who would have poisoned it?

" I cant believe she poisoned it for winning the fight " I heard someone say from behind. I turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was the demon prince Naveen . With that comment everyone started talking about it and it spread to eveyone with in secs. Ugh i am gonna kill that bastard .

I looked at him which turned into a glare , he smirked at me mouthing ' Pay back '.

At first i was shocked , he poisoned it...oh my god he did that just because he lost the bloody fight . I began trembling with anger , i knew my eyes were turning black, he is gonna get for this . My cannies started aching so badly i could feel something bulging out . I didnt really care what was happening , the only think in my mind was killing that bastard . I crouched , snarling at him in an animal like nature revealing two fangs .

" I AM GONNA KILL YOU " i said pouncing at him . I threw him to the railing . I got hold of his neck and pinned him to the wall . I moved forward to bite him but was thrown back by someone from back . I saw Tien looking at me , but i turned to Navven and got up charging at Naveen but was again stopped by Tien . My whole body was on fire and i wanted to kill that bastard . I began thrashing in tien's hands .

" Let go of me , i am gonna kill him "

" Let me goooooooooo " My eyes were fixed on Naveen , i didnt notice when Tien's lips met mine and a thick liquid went through my trought . I closed my eyes tasting the liquid and stopped moving letting him take control of me. I passed out in his arms , but i could feel his lips form into a smile before he moved his lips from mine. I felt like being carried and was layed on something soft before i fell into complete darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE...HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS YOU DID BEFORE...:))))**

I opened my eyes to stare back at the ceiling on my room. UGhh my back hurts like hell and the stupid head ache is not helping at all in this condition. According to my memory this is the second time , i am getting up in this condition. I turned my head to the other side , but had to immediatelty turn back as the light hit my eyes . But something was wrong , my body it feels different . I changed into a sitting position and thats when i noticed ...HOLY COW THERE IS A BLOODY WING STUCK TO MY BACK...AND THAT TOO A BLACK ONE. I did the only thing which came into my mind , i screamed .

" What ? what happened ? are you okay ? " Tien came bursting through the door .

" What? you are asking me wahat happened ? Look at my back i bloody have wings...ugh its all because of you , you shouldnt have kissed me ? And the bloody hell did you ki- " I was cut off with his lips crashing into me . Before i could even react he pulled back with a grin plastered on his face.

" DOnt you ever do that again " I said trying get out of the bed far away from him . " Ahhhhh... " Why did this happen to me? I sprained my leg. Tien scooted closer to me taking my leg and laying it on his lap.

" Dont touch me " I said trying to pull back my leg. " Ahhhh..." UGH i hate this...i freaking hate this. I heard a small chuckle but i didnt dare look at him . " ahhhh...carefull its my leg not your playing toy so that you can twist it...ahhhhhhhhhhh..."

" Will you shut your mouth or should I make you " He asked looking at me. I gave a snort but kept quiet knowing what he meant by that. I kept turning back and looking at the freaking wings which was glued to my back. How did i end up like this ? Oh my god i completely forgot about Eva .

" Tien " I saw him nod telling me to go on " Eva ? " I asked as ters formed in my eyes as the last day's memory came back .

" She is fine " He said . HUh? how can she be fine, i mean she was almost dead and the poison it could kill her in mins. And that Naveen , i cant believe he did that just to take revenge . He shouldnt have done that by hurting my friend , no by almost killing her . I was so obsessed in my thoughts i didnt notice more people coming into the room.

" Mia " the voice startled me , i jumped off the bed running to the figure standing in front of me and hugged him tightly .

" Nat , i missed you sooooooooooooooooooo much " I said over his shoulder extending the ' so ' for about a minute .

" What no hugs for me ? " Jack's voice said from behind .

" What are you guys doing here ?" I asked looking at them . I turned around to see Tien's glaring face . But his eyes were fixed on Nat .

" Hello to You too little brother " Nat said looking at Tien's direction . He just looked at me and walked out without saying anything .

Brother? And that too little ? what am I missing . " Before you bombarde me with questions its not my place to give you the answers , my father will be arriving soon to fill you "

Huh? Father? I thought he was brought up in an orphanage . That means he lied to me but why would he do that , we were bestfriends and I knew everything about him . well that's what I believed but guess that was not the case . I was pacing inside the room not knowing whats going on . Tien hadnt come back yet , to say the truth at times i feel incomplete when he is not by my side , but i wont let him know that and make fun of me because of that . But why do i feel like that?. Jack and Nat went to the office saying that they had to do something of what happened yesterday and telling me to stay in the room . I wouldn't have listened to them but I couldn't walk around with this wings stuck to my back . Hm I could try flying , afterall what are wings meant for . I opened the window and was going to jump out when I felt a familiar presence .

" Noah " I said turning around . He came running and jumping on top of me , which made me loose my balance and fall backwards . I thought I was going to fall down on the ground as I was standing on the end of the window when Noah jumped on top of me . But when I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes to stare back at bright golden eyes . We just stayed there with me in his arms and staring at eachother . Something in me made me lean towards him . I stopped a few centimeters away from his face when he started leaning down and just when our ….

" Mia " I heard Noah call bringing me back o reality .

" You okay Noah ? " I asked setting him down on the floor and moving out of Tien's hold . Noah nodded looking at me and Tien as if we were some zombie figures . I know ! but I don't even know what came over me .

I noticed that everyone was watching this with great interest as if some Shakespeare drama was going on . " Woah your wings are really cool . I didn't know you had those " Noah said breaking the silence .

" So could anyone tell me whats all this about ? " I asked with an authoritative tone . " And your not Nat's father by chance rite " I asked looking at Derek . Well if you put all the bits and pieces together , Nat calling Tien brother and all , my guess must be rite.

" Yes as a matter of fact I am and I am also your uncle " He said with a smile . Ok I didn't expect that . I just looked at him with a ' are you kidding me ' expression . When I didn't say anything he continued " I the king of vampires is your mother's older brother and these are your cousins " he said looking at Nat , Noah , Tien and Laura . I looked at jack and got a assuring nod from him . woah I thought I had only Jack as my blood relative .

" Well I should have expected something like this coming when you said ' will meet you again' when we met last time . Go on and fill me with my own history which even I don't know " ha relief ! finally some answers and the most important thing is that I am gonna know about my life.

So he started " But before everything you should know that your parents were murdered and not killed by an accident …..

**TO KNOW THE REST OF THE STORY PRESS THE YELLOW BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THING OF MY STORY…:****))**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BUT I WOULD BE REALLY HAPPY IF I GET MORE..:)) ENJOY!**

" Your parents were murdered and not killed by an accident- "

" What the hell are you talking about ? I am happy that i have an uncle and all those stuff , but you cant just talk shit like that " I bluttered as my temper rose to its peak.

" Mia what he said is true , they were murdered " Jack said putting his hand over my shoulder and trying to calm me . What? he knew about all these bullshit and didnt even bother to tell me .

Why does everyone hide things from me ? why cant I know everything ? And top of that ' Tien the cousin ' isn't helping at all . Ugh whats wrong with me , I am deviating from my parents death to Tien being my cousin which was far away from the subject .

" So what you are telling me is that someone just thought of blasting their car " I asked glaring at Derek , no my uncle .

"If you would have patience and listen to what I am saying – "

"What do you expect me to_ _ "What the hell , my sound , where did that go . Oh my god I have become a mute now. I looked at Jack who was showing some eye signal in uncle's direction. I spun around and looked at him questioningly.

"Well I had to do that , you weren't cooperating at all. So back to where I was saying…." I had no other option but listen to him. I thought of walking out but the bloody wings were a problem. "There are two kingdoms in the underworld the Vampire and the Demons." I showed him an annoyed expression telling him that I know about whole the enemity stuffs between them and all .

"Well there is a prophecy that when the war between the two kingdoms is close , there will be the birth of two Vampires , one male and a female who could save the world from the damned , that is from the control of the demons . So you were born to my sister Amelia and John. The royal witch of the kingdom could feel the power radiating from you and he also saw a vision of you being the female vampire told in the prophecy. We were really happy about it but at the same time scared of the demons finding about you . Amelia's friend Racheal also gave birth to a boy at the same time of your birth and we had a doubt whether he was your mate and it was no more a doubt when he had the same birth mark as yours .You both were born as half vampires. Well you must be thinking who the boy was , its Tien ." So he is not my cousin -sigh- . He knew everything hmm..

" .But there was a traitor in the palace who was providing the Demon kingdom with information and there was even an attack on you two . The traitor was hanged to dead and we thought of hiding you from them . So your parents thought of shifting to the human land where we can hide your identity . But before you two went to different destinations your memory was erased leaving only a small incident . ." Oh so he is the boy in my dreams " It was written in the prophecy that when the time comes the nature and your surroundings will bring you two together and change you two to a full vampire .We thought you were safe but on your 13th birthday when Amelia and John was on their way back to the party with Tien's parents , the demons tracked them and blasted the car thinking that you guys were there with them . Tien was saved by some kind of power but your parents….. " He let out a sigh and continued . But by now tears were flowing down my cheeks uncontrollably . Mom and dad was killed all because of me , just because those stupid murders thought me and Tien was there with them .

" When I heard about the news I brought Tien to the castle and he was brought up there not disclosing his identity . And now you are here and changed into your true form by drinking eachothers blood . But you should come back to the castle before the demons find out you are here . Well they know that you two are the vampires told in the prophecy , but I don't know how . I guess there is a traitor after so many years…..and he wont be left free before something horrible happens "

He finished getting up from where he was sitting and walked out . I saw a glint of sadness , well he must be missing his sister . This is all too much to take in . If my parents death was not brought here i would have been excited about all the prophecy stuffs , but ... I wont leave those bastards who took my mom and dad away from me. I will give them a slow and painfull death , and wont kill them till they beg for mercy . But before that i need to win this tounament and bring my parents back to this world .

" What are you doing? " I asked as i saw Jack packing my things .

" Well we are leaving today " He said going back to his work .

" What? No i am not leaving . I need to win this to bring them back " I said taking my things and throwing it back to my cuboard .

" Mia you are not staying here anymore and thats final " He said with a serious tone .

" No i am not leaving " By the time Derek had come back .

" Mia you need to come with us . " I opened my mouth to protest but he continued " i know you want to win this for bring back Amelia and john . But its not possible dear . People who died , whos life here is over cannot be brought back , shouldnt be brought back . Even Tien joined the tournament for the same reason but you cant fulfill it . "

" No we can , let me atleast try for my peace of mind . The demons cant hurt me from here , i am safe here . " I said , but i knew they could come and kill me , as they once tried with Tien . I guess uncle doesnt know about that , Tien might have not told him . But i cant miss my only chance of bringing back my parents .

" What about him ? He is gonna stay here ? " I asked pointing at Tien who was watching the whole thing leaning against the window frame .

" He is also leaving - "

" What the hell , no , i am not " He said finally opening his mouth and siding me . " Just take her , i am capable of protecting myself " what ? HE..He...bloody selfish creature . How could he say something like that .

" You jerk . ughhhh... i am so gonna murder you...hmmmm capable of protecting yourself and thats why when the shadow demons attacked you ...you came all bleeding and dont forget i helped you " I screamed on top of my lungs not knowing what i just spilled out . . Derek looked at Me and Tien , the only think he got was us looking down , staring at our feet which seemed really interesting rite now .

" You didnt tell me anything about the attack when i came last week , other than you drinking from Mia " Derek said angrily .

" See its all because of you " Tien said glaring at me . " What did i do , you offended me " We kept on arguing and by now we tiptoed glaring daggers at eachother .

" Thats enough . Mia , Tien you are coming to the castle and its a order from the king " Uncle said turning our glares at him.

" You know what , i dont take orders from anyone , whoever that might me " I said raising my voice .

" Fine be it your way " He said smiling which i didnt actually understand , why he was smiling . But soon clicked when i and Tien passed out on the floor .

" ughh..." I saw Jack pick me up before i completely lost my senses .

**SO HOW WAS IT ?AND THOSE WHO WERE NOT HAPPY WITH THE LAST CHAP BECAUSE YOU GUYS THOUGHT MIA AND TIEN WERE COUSINS ,JUMP UP WITH JOY...:DDDD AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW..!**


End file.
